Incomplete
by KingSquatch
Summary: Surprisingly, The League of Shadows best assasin/fighter is a young woman. She has grown up in The League with Ra's Al Ghul as her only father figure. When three new members arrive everything is changed. Whether it's for better or for worse is yet to be known? A Bane/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight/ or Dark Knight Rises.**

Chapter 1

The League of Shadows, home sweet home. Well maybe not so sweet, but it's the closest to a home I've ever had. Even though I'm the only girl here, not to mention one of the youngest, I still don't receive any special treatment, whatsoever. If anything it's made my training harder. Ra's just wants to test my abilities; we can't have any weak links in the League of Shadows. Being a nineteen year old girl the other members, who know my true identity, mistakenly doubt my abilities. Until they see me in action that is, then they know to never question my position again. Because of my position among the higher ranked I'm always on the more dangerous missions. It doesn't really bother me though; I find the easier, simpler missions a bore. I'm one of the most efficient assassins and fighters Ra's has had in his league, which makes me one of his favorite pupils. Which he has raised me from the age of thirteen and sees me as his daughter, so that might have affected his opinion of me as well.

My previous home was in one of the corrupt cities that needed destroyed so it could rebuild itself into a better place. I was a late bloomer, not yet looking like a young woman, and my mother had liked to keep my hair shorter than most other girls. Having my hair short was a form of protection from the scum who roamed the streets preying on the week, as well as a way to keep me from overheating from the blistering heat of the sun. So Ra's had thought I was a boy at first.

In the vile place that I was, being a helpless child made you a target; as a result, my father gave me a pocketknife to protect myself. I learned to defend myself rather well and that pocketknife became my only friend. At one point traveling beyond the front door was to dangerous for me and my parents pulled me out of school and I began to teach myself with some of the books I snuck out of my father's study. By the time I was twelve I had taught myself three different languages and was brilliant at math. I also made a fierce exercise regimen and trained every morning. I wanted to prepare myself for the day I felt was coming, when that door would no longer protect me from whatever waited on the other side. That day came one day as I was in mid-push-up.

BANG!

Shouting came from our living room. I rushed to my pillow grabbing my pocketknife and peeked around the corner towards the living room. The front door had been broken into and there were three people dressed in all black ransacking our living room. I walked towards them and my father and mother came out or their room and followed me in.

"What are you doing in my home!?" my father shouted at them.

They turned to look at him and got into their fighting stances. My father's fury quickly changed into fright after seeing their cold glares set with determination.

"Wait! Don't kill me! Here," he said pushing me towards them, "spare me and my wife and take my child instead."

I felt betrayed looking back at my father. I realized then that my unemotional detachment from both of my parents made their resentment for me even stronger. They had blamed me for my mother's lack of fertility. The three figures, who from the looks of their broad shoulders and imposing stature were obviously men, looked down at me with brief confusion before quickly composing themselves and snapping my parent's necks. They looked back at me and I guess they presumed that I would be an easy kill and left the smallest one of the three to finish me off. I grasped the pocketknife even tighter.

The man charged at me and I swung my knife up in an arch stabbing him in-between his ribs, hopefully puncturing a lung. I pulled the knife out of his chest with some difficulty and he punched me in the gut. I blocked his next hit with my arm, though now my arm was in excruciating pain, and swung my pocketknife with the other arm and sliced his stomach open. Now having trouble breathing, he swung at me while holding his stomach with the other arm. Barely landing a blow, I remembered something I read in my biology book about the human anatomy, so I swung the palm of my head up into his face and shoved his nose back into his brain. He looked at me as his eyes glazed over and fell face forward.

I heard another noise behind me and spun around only to be faced with another man clad in black. He slammed me into the wall with his hand at my throat. I tried to speak, but my efforts were futile with as much force as he was putting on my neck. His eyes held loathing and surprise, but apparently not enough for him to not bring along my premature death.

Another man came in behind the one who was slowly choking the life out of me and told him to release me. I looked up at the man after I had abruptly fallen to the floor. Even though he had the same uniform as the other men there was an air of authority around him that demanded your respect. His line of sight was slowly gazing from the dead man to me. He looked abnormally calm for me to have just killed someone that was obviously connected to him in some way.

"Well at least you have rid me of the weak," he said with a unique accent.

His response to his comrade's death surprised me and I voiced my confusion.

"Pardon?"

"This was a fairly easy mission, the fact that he was able to be killed by a small child, no matter how new to the League he was, is proof enough that he deserved to die."

I was angered by the way he called me a small child and curious about whether or not he would kill me too.

So I asked, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Why would I do that when you show such great potential?"

Seeing the obvious confusion on my face he continued.

"My name is Ra's Al Ghul. I am the leader of the League of Shadows and I would like to give you a proposition. You may either join your parents or the League. I suggest you choose wisely."

One look at my dead parents and the unnatural angle of their necks made that decision for me.

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so it might not be up to par with some of the other Bane/OC stories. Even though I don't think The League of Shadows accepted girls, or at least they didn't before Talia arrived, I hope the reason for Serenity being there is realistic. I know the fact that she was able to kill a member of The League of Shadows when she was a child doesn't seem possible, but by making him a new member he would have had less mental and physical training than most other members which would've made him overconfident and sloppy when faced with an 'easy kill'. Bane will not make an appearance until Chapter 3, so don't hold your breath. I will try to get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible, but I don't have an internet connection at my house. So I'm going to apologize in advance if it takes a little while before I'm able to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the gong alerts us that Ra's needs to have a meeting. I walk to the main room after pausing my training. I was joining formation as Ra's called us to attention. He shouts out the names of people who were to stay, while the others proceed to dinner. Hearing my name called I walk towards the front and notice something behind him. Well, not so much a something more of a someone. What appears to be a young boy is hiding behind Ra's, but I really shouldn't make assumptions about the child's gender.

Seeing how it took Ra's until I was the age of fourteen before he realized I was a girl. The doctor in the medical wing examined me and told Ra's of his findings. Thankfully I wasn't exiled because of my gender, probably because I was one of his favorite and best fighters.

After everyone else had left Ra's spoke, "The rest of you that remain are some of the best in the league and my most reliable. This," he said bringing the child to stand in front of him, "is Talia, my daughter, who I had presumed dead when I was told, by an informant, that her and my wife were killed in Pena Dura. Though this is true about my wife, my daughter has been living in The Pit. She has escaped with the help of a man, who she claims has been her guardian throughout her life. He is still trapped in The Pit. Your mission is to go and retrieve this man and kill anyone who stands in your way."

I turned around to go and get my gear when I heard Ra's call out my name.

"Alexander you will stay with Talia while I am gone. I would fill more at ease if I left her with someone I can trust and I think she would feel more comfortable with you."

I was surprised that I wasn't going, but I understood his reasoning with having me stay behind with Talia. Looking at her, I'm reminded of myself at that age, made to grow up before I was ready because of the harsh world around me. Because of our similar backgrounds and the odd connection I feel towards her, I pull the bottom part of my hood down and allow a small smile to grace my features.

She slowly returns my smile and I hold out my hand for her to grab when she's ready. She hesitantly inches her small hand forward before it's enveloped in my own. I nod at Ra's and lead her to my quarters. Upon entering I remove the black cloth from my face and start unbraiding my hair. Hearing a quiet gasp I turn to look at the girl who is now currently staring up at me with shock.

Sometimes I forget how much I look like a man with my face covered and my bindings wrapped around my chest. Part of the deal for me to stay in The League of Shadows was for me to keep my true identity a secret. Luckily some men have long hair and I don't have to cut my extremely long hair off. Once I've unbound myself and let my hair down, the fact that I'm a woman is exceedingly obvious. Even though we're currently based in Bhutan my skin has maintained its natural tan. My lips, full and sculpted, pull back into a smile as I tuck a stand of my wavy dark blonde hair behind my ear. I stare into her bright blue eyes, which startlingly resemble mine.

"Hello Talia, my name is Serenity, but outside of this room you must call me Alexander. No one is supposed to know that I am female so this can be our little secret."

She gave me a bashful look and nodded her head in acceptance.

"Why don't you tell me about this man who you said helped you escape."

At the mention of him her eyes fill will sorrow and admiration. This unknowingly makes me curious about this man.

"He is called Bane. He has taken care of me since my mother was killed. He tried to keep my identity as a girl a secret from the vile men that reside in the prison, but they soon found out. After they tried to ambush us he forced me to do the climb. He wanted to save me from the same fate as my mother. When I reached the top I looked back down to see the other men attack Bane and use him to beat out their frustration and anger. I hope he is okay. He is all I have."

Noticing the poor girl was on the verge of tears I hurried to say something that would hopefully cheer her up. I'm not the best with emotions, and I haven't ever tried to comfort a toddler.

"I'm sure he's just fine. Your father and the other members of the League will bring him out of The Pit. I have an idea, how about you and I be friends? I've never had a friend before."

She looks at me tentatively before nodding her head in agreement and smiling.

"Let's go eat some food," I tell her.

After covering my face and braiding my hair I grab Talia's hand and lead her to the mess hall. Once we arrive I grab both of our pre-made trays and lead her to my usual table facing the window that overlooks the Himalayas. Today we're having chicken, rice, and maize with the usual glass of water. Talia slides into the plain wooden chair next to mine. After curiously staring at her food for a long time she starts rapidly consuming it. Which I don't blame her, she's probably never seen any food like this before.

"Talia, dear, you need to slow down before you make yourself sick."

She looks up at me with an apologetic smile and a blush on her face before grabbing her glass and taking a big gulp of water. I wait until she slowly starts eating again before starting on my own meal.

I suppose that Ra's won't be back tonight, which means Talia will have to sleep in the spare cot in my room. I normally have the room to myself, since Ra's wants to keep my femininity a secret. Otherwise, I would probably have at least three other people rooming with me.

After arriving and pushing the door open to my room I point at the other bed, which has the same beige sheets and simple pillow as mine.

"You can sleep there until your father gets back and then he will most likely have you relocated."

After she settles into her bed I take my coverings off and unbraid my hair. I un-wrap the bindings on my chest and breathe in a big relieving breath of air. I pull on the oversized shirt I normally sleep in. Turning to my own bed, I walk across the rug and unceremoniously fall onto it. I feel sleep coming along quickly, but before I succumb to a peaceful slumber I feel my flimsy cover shift and Talia's tiny body curling up against mine.

**Author's Note: I'm going to have Serenity kind of take Talia under her wing. Talia needs a womanly figure to look up to and Serenity needs to have someone that cracks the cold hard barrier she's built up before she develops any kind of affection towards Bane. Speaking of Bane, he will be in the next chapter, even though their relationship is going to develop slowly. I'm trying to make this seem as realistic as possible, so don't expect Bane to be mesmerized and fall at her feet whenever he meets her. He's still extremely protective over Talia and he won't trust her to be around 'Alexander' or Serenity, but they'll eventually come to accept the others presence.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of incessant knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I bellow out.

"Ra's requests your presence."

Hurrying, I get up and notice Talia still asleep on my bed. After binding, braiding, and covering I nudge Talia awake. She groggily looks up at me before smiling and rubbing her eyes.

"Come, our presence has been requested by your father."

Talia jumps out of the bed and unexpectedly lands on her toes before grabbing my hand. Surprised by her show of balance I give her a proud smile.

"That was a very good landing Talia."

She looks up at me with a grateful smile. I then realize it might take her awhile before she feels comfortable talking openly. It doesn't bother me much since I don't usually talk a lot either. I open the door and we begin walking to the front room. When we arrive Ra's is standing there waiting for us. He gives us a nod of acknowledgement and starts walking away after gesturing for us to follow. I suppose we are going to see this 'Bane' man, seeing as we have just entered the medical wing.

The doctor ushers us towards a slightly opened door and Talia clutches my hand even tighter. Looking into the room, I notice the biggest man I've ever seen. It's almost a little comical because he's so bulky he has to lie on two beds pushed together. Of course, now isn't the time to laugh. Not that I would anyways, I don't normally show emotions, such as laughing, Talia's been the only exception.

Talia rushes towards the man while dragging me behind her. I study his face and notice there are a lot of cuts and bruises marring it. Otherwise, some might have considered him attractive. An IV is attached to his arm, probably delivering pain medication judging by the bandages that are practically covering his entire body.

Groaning in pain he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the tiny hand placed on his bicep. Talia had apparently inched closer to him without me noticing. He gradually looks up at her, gaze full of fatherly love. He glances at her other hand, which is slowly trying to cut off the circulation in mine, with confusion. Then he follows that hand leisurely up my arm and to my face. He stares into my eyes and at first he looks taken aback, then after glancing back at our enclosed hands he looks enraged. With a growl he tries to lunge at me. Thankfully, they had him strapped down, but it didn't stop me from moving in front of Talia, even though I knew his intentions weren't to harm her.

"No, Bane! Stop! We're friends!" Talia yelled, trying to calm him down while clutching my leg.

Abruptly, he stops and looks at Talia with shame and immediately calms down. Ra's finally decides to step in, "So now that we've all been acquainted I would like to explain a few things. Bane this is Alexander, he is one of my most trusted members in The League. You will be rooming with him since I don't have room for you elsewhere. Talia will have her own room next to mine so I may keep an eye on her. The reason I had them brought here was because I assumed Talia would want to see you one last time before you have to put on the mask.

This mask will distribute a constant inhalant that will help alleviate some of the continuous pain you will be in due to the extent of your injuries. I have decided to offer you a place in The League of Shadows to prove my appreciation for the protection you gave Talia. You will begin your training when you are completely healed, which shouldn't take much longer. Talia you will be beginning your training today now that you are the heir of The League of Shadows."

Pulling me to the side, Ra's talks to me quietly, "I trust your judgment. If you wish to tell this man your secret you have my permission. I think it will be difficult to keep this from him anyways now that you two are rooming together. I hope you've enjoyed your solitude while it lasted."

Nodding at us in dismissal, he turns and leaves the room. I step into the shadows to allow Bane and Talia to have a private moment and to let my mind think about our situation. I'm not really worried about the fact that I'll be sleeping in the same room as the man who just tried to kill me. I think his murderous thoughts might have lessened thanks to Talia defending me. I'll probably wait until it's absolutely necessary before I tell him about my secret. I'll think more about this later. I tune into the last part of Talia and Bane's conversation,

"Do you trust this man?" he asks Talia, his pain expressed through his voice.

Confusion settles on her face before she remembers my façade, "Yes Bane, he is very kind to me."

He looks at me with speculation and suspicion before nodding at her.

Moaning in pain he says, "I'll accept that…for now, but we'll talk….more about it later."

He grimaces before passing out due to the amount of pain that the IV on his arm can't block. Oddly I feel sorry for him, but I don't dwell on it. After kissing his cheek Talia walks over to me and grabs my hand and we head to the mess hall.

We ate in comfortable silence before parting ways. I go to the main training room and practice my balance while I let my mind go rapid with random thoughts.

Bane seems more of a trustworthy than a trusting person. I don't anticipate him to be friendly towards me anytime soon. It doesn't bother me though. I know the main reason he is cross with me is because he is protective of Talia. He is also in a new environment which probably results in him being constantly guarded. I do desire to have an understanding between us and I think I would rather have him as an ally than an enemy.

Ra's seems reluctant to keep him here, but I think he feels that he owes Bane for protecting Talia. Right now Ra's is at one of the local Bhutanese prisons. He heard rumors of an American man who keeps beating up the more dangerous and experienced prisoners. I think he believes this man will make a good addition to The League. I'm not sure about this, but I trust Ra's decision.

Talia appears to be a sweet girl. She will become the leader after Ra's steps down and deems her ready. Which means her training will be as rigorous and strenuous as mine, maybe even a little more. I've decided that I will aid her if she asks for my help. For whatever bizarre reason, I feel a bond growing between us. I have yet to decide if this is a good thing or not.

I break out of my reverie when I notice it's time for dinner. We only have two meals here, breakfast and dinner. It might seem unusual, but it leaves us more money to spend on things such as equipment or weapons. I grab my tray and sit next to Talia. She tells me about her training, which was in the training room where Ra's instructs all of the newer members. She says that she thinks she's got the hang of things even though she had to learn by herself because of Ra's absence. She asks if I will take her to see Bane before bed, which I agree to.

**Author's Note: I feel that for a child to grow up partially in The Pit it would have to leave some kind of mark whether it's physical or mental. So Talia will mostly express her emotions through her actions for now, but she'll gradually come out of her shell. Not only is Bane protective of Talia, Serenity is going to be too. I'm not going to make Talia grow up into a manipulative bitch, even though that's how she is in most other Bane/OC fanfictions. I'm not shunning the ones that write her in that way I just don't think it would work with my story. I'm going to try to keep it as close to the original Batman movie story lines as possible, but with a few tweaks here and there. I apologize for my random updates. I might have mentioned before that I don't have internet at home, so I mostly get to post whenever my Chemistry teacher is nice enough to let me use her computer. I send out a thanks and metaphorical cookies (or whatever other dessert you prefer) to all of my followers, favoriters (← I'm making this word temporarily correct), and reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last nights visit with Bane was thankfully uneventful. I stood in the shadows to allow them some privacy like I had before. Their conversational topics mostly consisted of her training and his recuperation. Though, they did have a short conversation about me. In which Talia explained to Bane that she trusts me and that I wouldn't harm her. Which was true, though Bane didn't seem convinced. After Talia let out a big yawn I stepped out of the shadows.

Knowing that this meant we were leaving, Talia and Bane said their goodnights. Talia walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I glanced at Bane and when my eyes met his I felt a shock run up my spine. Not quite sure what this feeling was, I quickly glanced away from him, hoping to rid myself of this oddity. Clutching Talia's hand I escorted her to her room and briskly walked to mine. Even though she'd only slept in the same bed as me once before, I felt emptier than usual without Talia curled up next to me last night. I'm used to this feeling though, so it didn't take long for me to surrender to the eternal blackness of my dreams.

This morning, as it is every morning, I was woken from slumber by the gong. Like always, I get up braiding, binding, and covering. I slip on my combat boots and head towards the door. Walking down the stone corridor, currently lit up by the sun roof, I walk into the mess hall and spot Talia already seated at our table. I grab my tray and sit down next to her. She smiles up at me before she returns her full attention to her own breakfast. I look down at my bland bowl of porridge and glass of water and also start eating.

When we both had finished our meals we walk side by side and return our dirty trays before going to our separate training rooms. I push myself harder today, my muscles constantly straining and burning with protest. I wanted to momentarily forget about my confusing and unnameable feelings that were developing for not only Talia, but surprising, also for Bane. I hoped that by letting my training consume me, I could distract myself from these growing feelings. I was sadly disappointed. My mind repeatedly drifted to thoughts of Bane and Talia. I think Bane's curious stares were finally getting to me.

The gong sounded, meaning training was over and dinner was ready. I take my time walking to the mess hall, trying to relax my muscles. I grab my dinner of chicken and maize and take my seat next to Talia. She was to busy eating at first, so she didn't notice me when I silently sat next to her. When she finally realized I was sitting next to she smiled up at me.

"May we go see Bane after dinner?" she asks.

I don't really want to see Bane right now with my feelings still unsettled, so I think of an excuse.

"We have both been exerting ourselves in training today and you look like you're half asleep. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow before we go and visit Bane. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate our sweaty smell disturbing him."

Now she's looking at me with the most adorable pleading look I have ever seen. Even though I am trained to resist, I don't think it's possible for anyone to deny her wishes while she's making that face.

"Fine," I say in exasperation, "we can go see Bane tonight, but we both need to take showers first."

She looks up to me and gives me a thankful smile and we both continue eating. We finish our meals and go to take our much needed showers. I release a sigh upon entering my room and kicking my shoes off. I start stripping while walking to the bathroom and leave a trail behind me. I turn on my shower and wait for it to become scalding hot. When the bathroom is filled with so much steam that I can barely see anything three feet in front of me, I step into the shower. At first my muscles tense before slowly becoming relaxed while I get used to the blistering water. I scrub myself with my lavender scented soap and wash all the sweat and grime off.

After looking myself over and feeling satisfied that I am no longer dirty, I step out and dry myself off with my black towel. I wrap the towel around myself and fix it so that it won't fall off. I comb all the knots out of my easily tangled hair and walk out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed is none other than Bane. Dangling my makeshift bra from his outstretched hand.

"I believe you owe me an explanation," he states slowly raising his eyes to meet mine, "though as much as I admire the view I would rather you clothe yourself first."

I had momentarily forgotten that I was standing in nothing but a towel. Cursing myself for forgetting to bring my clothes with me to the bathroom, I hurriedly grab them off my bed and make my way back to said room. I put on my sleep clothes and walk out readying myself for my upcoming interrogation.

Looking up at me he asks his first question, "Do you mind explaining this", gesturing to myself by motioning his hand up and down while it's directed at me, "to me?"

I take in a big breath of air, "My actual name is Serenity. When I was a child The League of Shadows came to my home. After the betrayal of my father and the death of both of my parents. I was left alone with one man, who tried to kill me. Instead I killed him and Ra's decided to offer me a position in The League. I accepted, not wanting to die. At first he didn't know I was a girl, but eventually it became obvious. He ordered me to keep this a secret and I agreed."

He nods his head in acknowledgment before continuing, "What is your business with Talia?"

"I don't have any ill intentions towards Talia. She was simply put under my watch while Ra's went to retrieve you and we have slowly bonded."

"If you harm her in any way I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I expected as much."

Before he could reply to my statement, there was a rapid knock at the door.

"Come in," we both called out in unison.

The door slowly creaked open revealing the confused face of Talia. At first she glanced at me, but she then noticed Bane and rushed to his side.

"I'm glad to see you are no longer on bed rest," she said while hugging him.

Still practically sitting on his lap, she beckoned me over. I cautiously sat next to them on the bed and she clutches my hand. Bane glances bemusedly at me over her head. I stare back into his concentrated gaze, before I can no longer take the intensity of it and break my eyes away from his. I look down at Talia, who is currently looking up at the both of us with a happy and content smile lighting up her features and as much as it unsettles me I feel content too.

**Author's Note: I normally don't like to get personal in my author's notes, but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. I was typing out this chapter on my moms laptop and I was finally done revising it when it died. The charger was not working at all. So being hopeful I unplugged my flash drive and plugged it into the dinosaur sitting on our desk, but, with my luck, it did not save anything I had just typed. So, my mom told me we would go and get a charger for it last weekend, but when we went to Wal-Mart (a department store) their cheapest one was $50.00 and my mom said and I quote "I don't have fifty dollars just lying around to spend on a charger." So, I mentioned the fact that I really needed the chapter it didn't save and then she proceeded to glare at me. So, then I had to retype the whole chapter on the dinosaur. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up to the usual sound of the gong. Seeing that Bane is slowly getting up as well I'm reminded of last night. I felt content sitting with Talia and Bane. It was the first time I have ever felt that way. Talia eventually fell asleep and Bane carried her back to her own room with me walking beside him.

Her room was surprisingly the same as ours. There were no personal touches or other decorations than the usual Bhutanese decor. Her bed was the same small cot we had, with a thin scratchy sheet and one thermal blanket, for the colder nights. She had a gold Buddha statue sitting on the night stand. Bane had surprisingly laid Talia gently on her bed, and pulled the thin gray sheet up to her chin. He smoothed the hair, which was just now reaching her ears, out of her face and looked down at her with a loving gaze. I leaned over her and pulled the bottom part of my mask down, so I could place a small kiss on her forehead. Standing back up, I had looked over at Bane, who was already staring inquisitively at me, and we both made our way back towards the door and on to our room.

Waking from my daydream, I hop out of bed and start to bind, braid, and cover. Bane curiously stares at me while getting ready himself. I guess my daily morning routine must be interesting to others. We finish getting ready around the same time and we head towards the door. Before we reach the door Bane places his giant-like hand on my upper arm, ceasing my movements.

"Is Talia going to meet us there?"

"She normally does."

Satisfied with my answer, he opens the wooden door and gestures for me to leave first. I walk through the door and he follows closely behind me while tightly closing the door. We walk down the long corridor, towards the mess hall, side by side. When we reach the large room, I spot Talia already seated at our table. She waves at us while we grab our breakfast. Bane and I sit across from Talia, who's currently grinning widely at the both of us.

"I'm glad you are better Bane," she says looking at him with adoration.

"Are you nervous about your first day of training?"

"What is there to be nervous about?" he asks, his mask not blocking his obvious amusement. Knowing that this was a rhetorical question she doesn't respond. I remove the bottom half of my mask while Bane unstraps his. We eat in comfortable silence. Though Bane is obviously in pain, he doesn't show it. Today's breakfast consists of bland porridge and a glass of water. When finished with our tasteless meal we start to walk towards the door. Ra's suddenly steps out from the shadows and motions for Bane and I to follow him. We walk into his private training room and he turns towards us.

"We currently have a new recruit in training. I have already spoken to Talia about this situation. He is known as Bruce Wayne. He shows great potential and I'm hoping he will pass initiation. He does not know that I am Ra's Al Ghul, I have led him to believe that my name is Ducard and you will refer to me by this name if you are ever in his presence. He is being mostly secluded, other than when we are in the main training room, until he passes initiation. Bane, I want you to avoid him, along with Talia, until he is fully a member. I do not trust him yet, and would like to keep some things a secret. Serenity, I want you to spar with him so I can test his abilities. Bane, you are dismissed."

Bane turns to leave with his shoulders tense, which confuses me, but I don't dwell on it. I follow Ra's to a private training room where Bruce is already waiting. Ra's leads me to the middle of the room, where Bruce is currently standing. He then turns so he is facing both of us. Bruce calculatingly stares at me. I suppose he is looking for a weakness. He will be sadly disappointed.

"Bruce this is Alexander, he is one of the best in The League. The reason I chose him for you to spar with is to test your abilities and to see where you can improve."

Stepping out from between us he continues, "Now, you may begin."

My attention quickly snaps back to my opponent. We circle each other, both of us not wanting to make the first move. Apparently I have more patience than Bruce. Growing anxious Bruce darts forwards and throws a punch, which I easily deflect. He then backs up, only to strike again. I easily evade all of his hits before I start to deliver my own. He goes to punch me, but I easily grab his arm and send my left fist into his stomach. It sends him back a few steps and he looks at me with surprise.

Knowing he obviously isn't going to win in hand to hand combat, he unsheathes his sword. I pull mine out just in time to block his first swing. He then proceeds to try and decapitate me, but this swing is easily blocked as well. With his next attack he surprisingly manages to slice into my side. Growing tired of his childish attempts to maim me and becoming agitated that he actually managed to cut me, I decide to end this battle. Growing confident with his swings he doesn't suspect my next move. He tries to cut my other side, but I block it. Trying to behead me again, he unknowingly leaves himself vulnerable and I gladly accept the opportunity. I give him a slice to his side that mimics the one he had given me. Which throws him off and I continue to unarm him. I kick his hand making him release his hold on his sword. With my sword threatening to cut open his jugular, he puts his hands up in surrender.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would have, but I have seen many things you need to improve on. Alexander, you are dismissed and I suggest you clean your wound."

I turn and leave the room, not caring to listen to what they are currently discussing. I silently grumble to myself about how _he_ managed to cut me. Finally reaching the medical wing I open the door to an empty white room and walk towards the medicine cabinet. I set everything I need on the bed beside me, before I take off my mask. I breathe in a big breath of air before I take my tunic off and slowly unbind the wrap around my torso. With it completely off I can now appraise the cut. It's not to bad, even though I should probably stitch it up just to be safe. I grab a cotton swab and dip it in the antibacterial cleanse, before dabbing it on the cut. I hiss as it stings the wound. After thoroughly cleaning it I grab the needle and thread and start sewing my skin back together.

Before I could finish, the door to my room swings open. A figure stands in the doorway and upon closer inspection I realize that it's Bruce. He doesn't have his mask on so the fact that he is shocked is blatantly apparent. Though he is also attractive, my stomach doesn't have those strange flutters that I get whenever I look at Bane. He then looks down at my hands, which have paused their sewing and realization appears on his face. His eyes then travel elsewhere and I suddenly remember that most of my torso is visible along with my bra.

"Would you like some help with that?" he says gesturing to my side.

I shake my head, "No."

"I insist. It is because of me that it's there."

Seeing the stubbornness in his eyes, I sigh in defeat and nod my head. He walks over to me and takes the needle from my hand. I avoid his gaze while he begins stitching me up. He doesn't speak the whole time, which I am grateful for, and as soon as he is finished I throw on my tunic, not caring about putting on my torn and bloody bindings. I feel Bruce's stare as I scurry out of the room as fast as my feet will carry me.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Now that I've been out of school it's rare for me to have access to a computer with internet. Which sadly means that updates are going to be less frequent. However, I'll try to post multiple chapters whenever I can. I'd like to say thanks to all of the reviewers, favorites, followers, and readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bane is sitting on his bed when I rush through the door. He looks up at me curiously while I plop down on my bed.

"Care to explain?" he asks.

I debate whether telling him would be a good idea or not, but I decide to anyways. I sit up and look at Bane, who is awaiting my answer.

"During my sparring match with Bruce Wayne he managed to cut my side. After I defeated him I was dismissed and I went to the medical wing to treat my wound. While I was stitching myself up Bruce walked in. I had my tunic and binds off, so the fact that I am a woman was evident. He then insisted to stitch me up, even after I had refused his help, and I reluctantly let him. When he was finished I threw on my tunic and rushed here, leaving him staring behind me."

Bane sat still, like a statue, even after I had finished my story. I met his eyes, which held a look that could make any man beg for mercy. Then he slowly rose off his bed and walked towards me.

"May I see?" he said towering above me.

Knowing he meant my wound, I stood up and lifted my tunic over my head. He prodded the skin around it, making sure it was done tight enough. I guess he wanted to check and make sure Bruce had done a good job. When he was done he handed me my tunic off the bed. I sat it back down and got some bindings to wrap myself with. I had to be extra careful around my stitching, so it took a little longer before I was fully dressed. When I met Bane's eyes again they held a cool resolved look.

The gong for dinner must have sounded while I was in the medical wing. Surprised that Bane had actually waited for me, I looked up to see him staring straight ahead with his fists clenched. I don't really understand what made him this angry, but I choose to forget about it. When we arrive the mess hall is almost empty. We grab our food, which hopefully isn't too cold, and go to sit at our table. Talia is there waiting for us, with an impatient look on her face.

"What took you so long?" she asks with a disapproving stare.

"I was sparring with the new recruit and it took longer than I had expected. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"It's okay, I was just curious."

I take my mask off and Bane takes off his. We eat quietly and don't speak the rest of the meal. Though, before we leave Talia wraps herself around Bane and Bane hugs her back. After releasing her hold on him, she does the same to me. I pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Goodnight Talia," I whisper in her ear.

"Goodnight," she says after I put her down.

After waving goodbye she turns and walks towards her room, her footsteps barely audible on the wooden floors. Bane and I also go to our room. His fists are no longer clenched, so I suppose he is no longer angry. I go to the bathroom, after grabbing my nightwear. Bane must have already taken his shower, his razor is on the counter along with a new bottle of soap sitting next to mine. I close the door and turn on the shower.

When the water is hot enough I jump in and start scrubbing. I think back to when we were walking towards the mess hall. I wonder why Bane was angry. I don't think I did anything, other than tell him about the events of today and let him look at my wound. I wonder if it was that though. My wound. Why would that have angered him though? Was it just because Bruce harmed me. Surely not. Maybe he was mad because Bruce stitched me up. All of this confusion is giving me a headache.

The water suddenly turns cold, which makes me jump in surprise. I hop out of the shower and look at my cut in the mirror. Thankfully the water didn't irritate it. It does look like I might have a small scar though. Oh well, just another to add to the collection. I put on my over sized shirt and my baggy pants, being careful to avoid touching the stitching. I open the bathroom door and see Bane is already laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Hearing me enter the room his gaze shifts to me.

"I know Ra's already mentioned this, but I also want you to avoid Bruce Wayne as much as possible," Bane says returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"I have already decided to anyways," I say while laying down on my own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been around a week since the incident with Bruce Wayne. I thankfully haven't seen him since. Bane and I have now developed a routine. We wake up, he holds the door open for me, we eat breakfast with Talia, train, eat dinner with Talia, take turns showering, converse a little, and then we sleep. Now that I have a new routine set in place I am no longer on edge and can relax a little knowing there aren't going to be any surprises. Though I guess someone didn't get that memo.

While training today I was startled by a sudden interruption. Someone is currently walking towards me and I have no room to escape.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you,"upon closer inspection I realize that this someone is actually Bruce. So much for avoiding him. I glare silently at him and he takes this as a sign to continue.

"Do you mind explaining why you are a girl?"

Not surprised by this question my answer is automatic, "That is a secret that you do not have the privilege of knowing."

He was speechless, obviously shocked that I actually answered him, for a second before he started to talk again.

"Well I-," he was cut off by me shoving past him.

"Hey! Wait," he says while trying to catch up with me.

Not turning around to give him a chance to finish whatever he was going to say, I sprint to my room. Thankfully Bane isn't here yet. I'm not going to tell him about my encounter with Bruce today. I don't want to make him angry again. Maybe Bruce will leave me alone now that he knows I don't want to speak with him. With that thought I go to the bathroom to take my shower.

Ra's is supposed to be back in two days. He went on a mission, but I don't remember where. I normally don't pay attention to where the missions are, I only care about what I'm supposed to be doing. Once he is back though, Bruce should be busy and he won't have another chance to interrogate me.

...

I sit down at the table and place my wooden tray in front of me. Bane and Talia give me a nod of acknowledgment, before they start eating again. While eating I appraise Talia. I can already see the changes that proper nourishment has caused. Her hair reaches almost past her ears now and has a healthy shine. Even though she's still quite thin, her bones are no longer visible. She shifts in her seat and wakes me from my musings.

I glance over at Bane, who has already put his mask back on. For once he isn't already looking at me and I finally have a chance to evaluate him as well. His skin isn't a pasty color anymore. It's now a nice looking natural tan. With his training his muscles have gotten even bigger, if that's possible. I would hate to spar with him. He looks over at me and I meet his gaze without looking down. His eyes are slowly transitioning from dark brown to a lovely hazel. All the years in the darkness that is the pit must have changed his eye color.

Realizing that we have been staring into each others eyes longer than we should, I quickly stand up and grab my empty tray. My cheeks feel warm, which makes me glad I pulled my mask back up. Bane and Talia also stand up and we put our trays away.

...

Today there were no interruptions in my training and I haven't seen Bruce. It has been an overall good day so far. After dinner, when we get back to our room, Bane places his giant-like hand on my upper arm. I turn until I am completely facing him, but he doesn't remove his hand. Suddenly I feel something warm on my face. In my peripheral vision and can barely make out that the foreign object on my face is surprisingly Bane's hand. I slowly bring my eyes back to his. I can tell that he's just as confused by his actions as I am, His eyebrows are currently scrunched together with confusion.

Upon realizing that his hand is still cupping my face, he quickly yanks it back. He looks at it accusingly, as if it had a mind of it's own, before marching into the bathroom, and closing the door.

I walk over and plop down on my bed, forgetting the etiquette that Ra's relentlessly mad me learn. Apparently I'm supposed to kill people, but behind closed doors I'm still supposed to act like a lady. There's no one here to witness my unladylike behavior anyway.

But, back to reality, I'm not quite sure why Bane touched my face, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. I wonder if he has the same strange feelings towards me that I have towards him. I place my hand over the spot that Bane's had previously occupied, which feels oddly vacant now.

**Authors Note:**

**I know you're not suppose to start a sentence with But or And, but I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment that wouldn't sound ridiculous or that I haven't used a million times before. So I'm sorry to all you fellow grammar Nazis out there who are having a spaz attack, but if it makes you feel better I am completely ashamed that I did it and am having a spaz attack of my own. **

**In response to Aphroditessister: Her dialect/dialogue is sometimes difficult for me to write. I have to keep in mind that she has been in The League for most of her life, which means she doesn't have much experience with the modern world other than when Ra's wants her to kill people. Which in turn, results in me not being able to use catch phrases or slang words that she probably wouldn't know. I feel like the more I write the better I get, or at least I hope that's what's happening, so maybe the way she speaks will be more understandable in the future.**

**I would like to thank the following people who've reviewed: gambette123, atiketook, . , JohnnyStromsGirl, anon, and swallowyoursoul.**

**In response to anon: I'm not quite sure what the goal to your reviews was, but they have to be the longest reviews I've seen. I appreciate them and enjoyed reading them. Also, your vast knowledge of Comic and other related subjects astounds me.**

**I would also like to say a special thanks to those who have favorited and followed my story.**

**I just got back to Tennessee from vacation in Florida and would like to inform you all that, like a loser, instead of swimming in the ocean or pool or maybe even coming out of my shell and meeting new people, I sat on the beach and wrote eleven pages of this story. Now I just have to type and revise them. I also bought a samurai sword from the Earthbound Trading Co. ( For those of you who don't know what this store is, which by the way your totally missing out, it's kind of like a hippie store but it has stuff from all around the world. Such as a wooden Buddha statue or the African tribal masks.) , but when I unwrapped the sword from it's plastic coverings I sadly found out that it was just wooden. Which I guess I could have expected as much because the real swords on display were more expensive than the one I picked out of the basket below them. I still like it though and I'm planning on hanging it on my wall and occasionally taking it down to _pretend _to decapitate my friends and other unfortunate beings who come into my room. I probably looked crazy with it sheathed in my belt loop walking through the parking lot to our car. It even has Japanese symbols carved into it.**

**Sorry about my long description about buying a wooden samurai sword, but sometimes when I'm excited I get a little carried away.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

During breakfast earlier today I kept stealing looks at Bane. Oftentimes he was already looking at me. As we were leaving, my hand accidently brushed against his. I felt the same spark that was normally there whenever our skin made contact and I quickly yanked my hand back. I act as if nothing happened and walk to training.

Apparently I wasn't meant to have a peaceful day today. Bruce is standing next to the door when I enter. He grabs my arm before I have the chance to escape.

"I really want you to answer my question."

"It's none of your business," I say trying to yank my wrist out of his grasp. He unknowingly tightens his grip and I hold back a wince.

"Why not? The more you keep evading the question, the more persistent and curious I'll get."

"If it matters so much to you maybe, instead of hassling me about it, you should ask Ducard."

"But he doesn't return until tomorrow."

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait."

I stomp on his foot with my boot and he releases me. I walk away and continue my training as if nothing happened.

…**...**

Sitting down at our table, Talia decides to ask me questions.

"Serenity, how old are you?"

"Around nineteen or twenty. I don't keep track."

"What's your favorite animal?"

I didn't expect this question, "I don't have one."

"Well my favorite is the snow leopard. I saw one while looking out my window and father explained what it was to me. What's your favorite color?"

"Um, green."

"Why green?"

Hazel eyes with flecks of green flash in my mind.

"Because I hardly see it around here. Everything outside is covered in snow."

"What else do you like?"

I ponder over this. I've never really thought about my likes and dislikes. Another flash of those eyes interrupt my thoughts, but I shove them into the furthest corners of my mind before answering.

"Showers."

"Why showers?"

"Because they give me time to think and relax at the end of an exhausting day."

While she thinks of another question I take a bite of my chicken. Which I soon choke on upon hearing her question.

"Do you like Bane?"

I awkwardly try to cough my chicken up so I can breath again.

"That's an odd question, but I guess I do. He hasn't tried to kill me again," I say remembering the first time we met. I do see Bane as an ally now. I chance a look at Bane, who is glaring playfully at Talia. She's evidently not afraid of his glare, because she grins at both of us.

…**...**

As I'm walking out of the bathroom after a long shower Bane grabs my arm. What's it with people and grabbing my arm a simple 'Hey you' would suffice in getting my attention. I look up to see that Bane isn't looking at me, but at the bruise forming on my wrist.

"I saw Bruce again today."

"And?"

"He asked about why I was here and I told him to ask Ducard."

"What caused this?" he says gesturing at my bruise.

"He was gripping my wrist while he questioned me."

After staring at my wrist for quite sometime he decides something.

"I will fix this tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I wake up Bane is already dressed and going out the door. I act as if I'm still asleep until I hear the door close. I jump out of bed and put on my uniform. I quietly close the door behind me and silently follow Bane through the corridor. His shoulders are tense as if someone is going to jump out and attack him. He stops in front of a door, and upon further examination I realize that the door leads to Ra's office. He knocks on the door and once it opens he disappears behind it. I quickly rush to the door and press my ear against the aged wood.

"Yes?" the irritation clear in Ra's voice.

"I wish to speak to you about Bruce Wayne."

"Proceed."

"I request that you order him to stay away from Serenity."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I now understand what he meant by 'fix'.

"I believe that is none of your concern and I suggest you go eat your breakfast before it grows cold."

Apparently Ra's doesn't know how stubborn Bane really is.

"If you don't take care of the issue I will and I do not want to disobey your order of avoiding him."

"Serenity can take care of herself. Now leave, you are dismissed."

"I do not appreciate your attitude towards me when I have done nothing to deserve it."

"You are dismissed," I can here the growing frustration in his voice.

"Not until you give me a plausible explanation for your issues with me."

I can here his chair screech as he scoots back, which probably means he's standing up now.

"You really want to know? Let me explain a few things to you. You're the embodiment of everything my wife and daughter suffered through in that pit. I can't stand to look at you because you remind me of the horrors they endured in that hell. You remind me of everything I've ever done wrong. You're my own personal demon, a monster sent here by the devil himself to torture me with your very presence. I want you to leave. Not just from this room, but from this base. You are here by exiled from The League of Shadows. I can not stand to look at you anymore. I can assure you that Talia will be taken care of, but you are not allowed to contact her. Now leave."

I'm frozen in shock. I knew that Ra's didn't like Bane, but I didn't know how strong those feelings were. I didn't think he would go so far as to kick Bane out. I'm still speechless when the door slams shut and Bane stomps angrily past me.

"Wait!" I yell rushing after him. I latch my hand on his upper arm.

"Wait! Bane!" Apparently everything I'm saying can't make it through the red haze of anger surrounding him.

"I'm coming with you."

This got his attention. He stops mid-step and turns to look at me. He's still angry, but now he's confused as well.

"What?"

"I said I'm coming with you."

"Would that not make Ra's angry."

"I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself remember."

"Very well."

He grabs my hand and we walk/sprint to our room. I grab a bag from underneath my dresser and pack all of my clothes. I rush to the bathroom and rake everything on the counter into my bag and check the shower for anything I might have missed. Bane is waiting for me at the door with his own bag slung on his shoulder.

Before we leave I pull open the drawer on my nightstand and grab some stationary and a pen to scribble down a note for Talia. I quickly jot down an explanation for our absence and tell her whenever we settle somewhere I will write her again. Once I'm done I scurry over to Bane, who opens the door. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and I finally feel alive. Bane grabs my beg and slings it on his other shoulder. I start to protest, but the stubborn look on his face silences me. As we pass Talia's door I crack it open and slip the note in.

Thankfully, we don't pass anyone on our way to the door. I'm briefly surprised by how cold it is once we're outside. We start walking down the frozen snow covered mountain. I'm not for sure where we are going to go, but I hope it's somewhere warm. I really hate all of this snow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We pass through a small village and a nice older man offers us a place to stay. Or it could just be that he's to terrified of Bane to say no and doesn't want to know what will happen to him if he refuses to give us housing. Nevertheless, at least we're sheltered from the wretched snow.

He leads us to a small room with only one bed. I look up at Bane, who looks at the man. Seeing our distaste of the single bed he explains.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you are going to have to share a bed. Unless one of you wants to sleep in the floor. Though I don't think it's worth the discomfort or the aches you will most likely have when you wake," he turns to leave, but before the door closes he says, "I will look for something for you to eat."

"So I guess we're sharing," I say gesturing at the uncomfortable looking bed.

"No, I shall take the floor."

"If you sleep on the floor then so shall I. I know your back has to hurt and I don't think a night on the floor will help it."

He glares at me, trying to make me back down. Like that's going to work. I'm just as stubborn as he is, if not more. I glare defiantly back at him. He finally realizes that I'm not going to back down and sighs in defeat.

"As you wish, but you're not sleeping on the floor either."

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The man from before walks in.

"This is all I could find. If you need anything else come and find me," he says tossing each of us a biscuit and leaving. It's kind of stale, but I guess it's better than nothing. Bane and I sit beside each other on the bed and take off our masks. The biscuits kind of hard and doesn't really have a taste, but I'm used to bland food so it doesn't bother me.

"We should sleep soon that way we can leave in the middle of the night," Bane says.

It's a good thing there aren't windows in this room, because the sun is still out and I don't know how well I could sleep. I shove the last piece of biscuit in my mouth and walk over to a sad looking fire-pit. At least we won't freeze. Ra's taught me basic survival skills, so it doesn't take long before I have a small fire going. I hold my fingers over the flames, hoping to gain back the feeling in them.

Bane's already laying on the bed when I walk towards it. I lay down beside him and stare at the ceiling.

"Why did you come with me?"

"I'm not for sure. I wanted to be free and when I'm around you I don't feel like a mindless drone at Ra's disposal. I know he cares for me, but I feel that if I died I would be easily replaced."

"And Talia? Will she be safe there without us? I wanted to bring her with us, but I know Ra's would've stopped at nothing to find her and kill me."

"She should be fine. Ra's would never let anything happen to her. If I knew she wouldn't be safe there I wouldn't have left. Once we are settled somewhere we can send her letters."

He nods his head, not saying anything else. I look over at him and notice that there's sweat on the visible parts of his face. I can feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Would you like me to put out the fire?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

I hop out of bed and stomp out the fire. Which reminds me that I need to take my boots off. I'll just leave my uniform on, that way when I wake I will be ready to go. I get back in bed and wrap the thin blanket around myself to block out the cold. I begin to shiver, but I try to relax my muscles and go to sleep despite the cold. Just when I'm about to fall asleep, I feel something warm wrap around my waist. I'm suddenly surrounded by warmth. The sound of Bane's breathing and the sudden warmth finally lull me to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Serenity."

I feel something nudging my arm.

"It's time for us to leave."

I crack open my eyes and see Bane looming over me. He moves back and I stand up to put my boots on. It takes me a second to steady myself, I'm still a little drowsy. My back aches as a result of sleeping on that torturous bed. Maybe I should have risked sleeping on the floor, but it's to late to worry about that now.

He grabs the bags and swings them onto his shoulders. He motions for me to follow and we walk to the door. He opens it slowly, to try to keep it from squeaking, and we silently move down the hallway . Bane holds his hand out in front of me and we stop in front of a pantry in the main room. The fire's still going even though no one is in here. Although, it doesn't give off much warmth and I still have the chills, it does give off just enough light for us to see what we're doing.

He takes a bag off of his shoulder and opens it. He then opens the pantry and starts grabbing random things and shoving them in the bag. I feel slightly guilty about stealing from the man who gave us a place to stay, but there's no room for guilt in this lifestyle. I don't think he gave us shelter out of the goodness of his heart anyways. He closes the bag and returns it to his shoulder. We quietly go out the door and start trekking down the rest of the mountain. The moon is out tonight and the snow is reflecting the light, so it's not hard for us to see where we are going. Once we're a safe distance away from the village and out of ear shot of any villagers I ask him what we are going to do now.

He replies,"We're going to continue south, down to India."

…...

We've been walking for quite some time and the sun is just beginning to rise. The sky is a blend of pink, yellow, and red and creates a beautiful image. Suddenly Bane stops and grunts in pain. He takes one of the bags off of his shoulder and rips it open with shaky fingers. He pulls out a vial and starts to unscrew his mask. His fingers begin to shake rapidly and he drops the vial. I can hear him curse, which would be amusing if it weren't for the circumstances.

I hurry to his side and unscrew the tube the rest of the way . I can't look in his eyes because I don't want to see the expression of pain that I know has to be there. I dig around in the stupid snow for his vial and after a few agonizing seconds I clutch it. I pull the empty vial out of the tube and insert the new one. I screw the tubes on his mask back together and Bane takes a deep breath. His shoulders relax and I finally look up to his face. His eyes are closed, but, as if he felt my gaze, they snap open.

"Thank you," he says breathlessly.

I nod at him and he readjusts his bag and we continue our downward march.

"There's been a change of plans."

I look at him, "And what are they?"

"We need to find a scientist."

"For your mask?"

"Yes."

I hope we make it to India and find a scientist before Bane runs out of his fancy pain killers. I don't know what we would do if he didn't have any and I don't want to find out either.

…...

We have to set up camp in the snow tonight. I can barely see the next village from where we are right now. We found three boulders that are close enough together for us to make shelter. We put one of the blankets over the top of the boulders and weigh it down with some of the rocks that are lying around everywhere. We put another thick blanket over the snow for us to lay on. Bane places the bags in the furthest part of our makeshift cave. The sun has already set, but the moon's light makes it easy to see our surroundings.

I grab one of the bags and look for some food. I find two biscuits and toss one to Bane. He sits down beside me and removes his mask. He can go without his mask for a few minutes, but it is painful. Earlier today he hadn't realized that the vial in his mask was empty and that's why he was suddenly in so much pain.

I pull my mask down under my chin and bite into the stale biscuit. I never thought I would say this, but I really miss the bland food from back at the base. At least it was edible. Once none of the disgusting biscuit remains I pull my mask back up. Bane already has his mask back on and is lounging across the blanket. I lay down beside him and pull another blanket out of our bags and throw it over both of us.

My shivering doesn't go unnoticed by Bane and I soon feel an arm wrapped around me and I'm pulled back into a solid warm chest. I move around and get comfortable, snuggling against his arm that is now acting as my pillow. I sigh in content. Sleep soon overtakes me as the sound of Bane's mechanical breathing lulls me to sleep.

**Author's Note: I've recently done some research because I want this story to be as factual as possible and the next chapter will be up shortly.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bane and I are laying side by side on a roof in Phuentsholing, Bhutan. It's been four days since we left the League and we've finally reached civilization. The air here is hot and humid and it's a welcome change after marching through the snow for days. Today has been nothing but stealing and pick-pocketing. We've stolen food, traditional Indian clothes for our trip, and money and we filled up our bottles with water from a nearby stream. We also had fake IDs made. I don't know where Bane found that guy, but our passports look legitimate.

The old stone building we're on is a rectangular shape, which is unusual, and has a flat roof, which I'm grateful for. We scaled up the side earlier today and set up camp. The sun is beginning to set now and the sky is slowly becoming darker.

Bane abruptly sits up and I follow suit. I look at him curiously, while he digs through a bag. He turns around and holds out his hand. A gold plated bracelet rests in it and I carefully pick it up. He holds out his hand and grabs my wrist with the other hand. I give him back the bracelet and he slips it onto my hand. It's quite beautiful, with intricately carved swirls. He reaches into his bag again and pulls out two rings. He slips a delicate gold ring onto my ring finger and puts the other one on his.

"What are these for?"

"I assumed that the best way for us to travel in India, and not arouse suspicion, would be to act as husband and wife."

"What are our plans now?"

"We are going to the GPO tomorrow to buy tickets and then we are taking a bus at 3:00 pm to Kolkata, India. I have obtained enough money to pay for both of our tickets. Once we arrive in India I will find a place for us to stay. Then we will begin our search for a scientist."

…...

It is too hot to be wearing these heavy clothes, but we want to blend in so I'm stuck in the Indian clothes we got yesterday. I'm wearing a red sira with gold embellishments, a gold blouse underneath, with matching red and gold juttis, and a bindi on my forehead. The sira is a long piece of fabric, draped over my right shoulder and the juttis are pointed shoes. Bane is wearing a loose white shirt with black trousers and black juttis with a black piece of fabric draped over his mask.

Bane tosses the bags on his shoulder and we scale down the side of the building. It's hard to get good footing on the brick with these shoes on. I pull them off and put them under my arm. This is much better. I find a hole and I place my foot in it. I'm not that far from the ground so I go ahead and jump. After safely landing on the grassy ground I put my shoes back on and we walk out of the alley. I follow behind Bane, like an obedient wife should. It takes us about ten minutes to reach the GPO. It's a big building made of stone and there's a bustle of people moving around. Once inside, Bane walks towards one of the desks and we get in line. There are five people in front of us, all different races and it doesn't take long before we're at the counter. The man behind the counter is obviously a native of Bhutan. He looks to be in his mid-thirties and doesn't seem to interested in anything. He goes through the motions like a robot, but I guess when you do this every day you don't really have to pay attention.

"How can I help you?"  
"Two tickets for the bus to Kolkata."

"Passports and proof of identification." Bane hands him what he asked for and we wait patiently. He studies them for a second and slides them back to us.

"That'll be Nu. 700."

Bane digs the money out of his pocket and slides it across the counter towards the disinterested man. He picks it up, counts it, puts it away, slides the tickets towards us. Bane shoves the tickets into his pocket and we sit down on a bench a few feet away from the desk. The clock on the far wall says it's 2:00 in the afternoon. Which means we still have to wait another hour before the bus leaves. The silence isn't awkward, but I feel like I should say something. I ponder for a while before finally blurting out a random question.

"How long were you in the Pit?" I kind of regret asking such a personal question, but I really am curious.

He turns to look at me, "Far too long."

Even though this isn't the answer I was looking for, I'm not going to push. I stare at the clock and ignore the patrons rushing past us without a care in the world. I feel something warm on my hand and I look to find Bane's hand on top of mine.

"For as long as I can remember."

It takes me a second to figure out what he means, but I soon realize that he just answered my question. He's still staring straight ahead, as if he didn't say anything at all. I look back at the clock. Times went by fast.

"Do you think we should board the bus now?"

It is currently 2:43 and it doesn't hurt to be early.

"Yes, we probably should."

He stands up and grabs the bags and I follow him to the bus. The bus isn't huge, but it looks clean. We give the driver our tickets and sit in the very back. The seats are a dark blue leather and are spaced out in pairs with enough room to recline without being in someones lap. The carpet is a lighter blue and there's a door to a bathroom behind our seats. Bane places our bags in the cabinet above our seats and plops down in the seat next to mine. The bus slowly fills up and no one pays attention to us. The bus driver closes the doors right at three and we take off. This ride is supposed to last for eighteen hours so we packed some food and water in one of our bags. I watch the city of Phuentsholing pass by through the window as I drift off.

I wake up and it's dark outside. Several people are snoring loudly and I get up and walk past Bane to use the facilities. The bathroom is a lot cleaner than I expected it to be, though there is a lingering smell. I quickly do my business and walk out the door. Bane's still asleep and I slowly sit in my chair to not make too much noise. I stare out the window and watch the stars. They're really bright out here in the uninhabited areas. I recline in my chair and curl up before I join the majority of the passengers in their dreamless state.

The next time I wake up is to the morning sun shining brightly into my eyes, momentarily blinding me. I stretch and cover my mouth as I yawn. Bane looks down at me and I smile sleepily up at him.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning. Only three hours left until we arrive."

I'm surprised I slept most of the trip, but it's understandable. I'm just mentally and physically exhausted from our journey. We're driving through the city and I'm astounded by the amount of people roaming the streets. Taxis and bikes speed past us and people hurry across the street. The buildings are tall and old looking. I'm surprised that there is this much activity in the outer cities and I can only imagine what the city of Kolkata is going to be like.

**Author's Note: Although I have posted a new story it doesn't mean I will spend less time from this one. It's kind of a filler story for me. Such as, if I don't have internet access, but I have to do research to be able to write the next chapter on this story, I just work on my Joker/OC story until I'm able.**


	13. Chapter 13

There are a lot of people and taxis in Kolkata. We've just exited the bus and everyone's rushing past us. It's weird how many people there are here. Bane starts walking down the street and I hurry to catch up. I would hate to get lost here. We are surrounded by old stone buildings and some newer ones. The cars honk at each other and people are talking to some sort of device pressed against their ears. We walk towards a run down building that looks like it could use some repairs. Bane knocks on the door and after a few seconds it opens a crack. An elderly man peeks his head out of the door and eyes us suspiciously.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you have any open rooms?"

Bane pulls some of the money out of his pocket and the man opens the door further and we walk in. The foyer is rather small. The floor is covered with a red hand stitched rug and a stained glass chandelier hangs down from the ceiling. A carved wooden table is shoved up against the wall and an antique vase sits upon it. The room is slightly dark and the windows are covered with thick curtains.

The man before us has a long scraggly gray beard and a beige turban on his head. He trades us the money for a key and Bane bows his head in thanks and I bow as well. The man walks up the old wooden stairs and we follow. The stairs creak as we step on them and the walls have old green and gold patterned wallpaper. We stop after the third flight of stairs and he walks up to another wooden door. Bane steps forward and unlocks it.

The room is kind of old and weathered looking. I'm relieved to see a full sized bed, covered in maroon colored sheets, in the center of the room. There's somewhat of a kitchen in the corner, with an old fridge, a rickety stove, and a sink with some overhead teal painted wooden cabinets. A matching table sits a few feet away from the kitchen and there are two chairs on wither side. An ornate rug is underneath the table and there is a chandelier hanging above it. A door is on the left side of the room and I assume that it leads to the bathroom. There are two windows, one on each side of the bed, but maroon curtains block the sun from beaming through the window.

"I hope it's to your liking and I will expect payment monthly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to my own quarters."

After the man closes the door behind him I jump onto the bed and sigh out loud. This bed feels heavenly compared to what we've been sleeping on. Bane tosses the bags onto the floor and lays next to me. I fall asleep and when I wake Bane is getting off the bed. I watch him as he walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask around for where I can find a scientist and work?"

He continues out the door and I close my eyes. Sleep avoids me and I huff, before hopping out of bed. I try to think of something to occupy my time with and I spot the bags on the floor. Maybe I'll just unpack. There are four bags total and the first one I open contains Banes clothes. I glance around the room and spot a dresser I must have overlooked earlier. It's painted teal too and has three drawers. I open the top drawer and I neatly place Banes clothes in it. The next bag I open has my clothes in it and I place them in the middle drawer. The third bag has our shoes, weapons, toiletries, and other miscellaneous objects and I put the shoes and weapons in the bottom drawer. I carry the fourth bag over to the kitchen and place our canned foods and water in the fridge. After I've finally unpacked everything I pick up our bathroom stuff and walk to the bathroom door. I find the light switch and the bulb flickers on. There's a toilet, a sink with a mirror over it that doubles as a medicine cabinet, and a shower in the corner. I place everything neatly into the cabinet. The shower looks very inviting and I succumb to the temptation.

I walk back to the dresser and grab some of my more comfortable clothes before returning to the bathroom. I turn on the water and step under the warm spray. My muscles relax and I grab some of the soap out of the medicine cabinet. It feels amazing to finally bathe. I take my time and enjoy it as much as I can, but soon the water turns cold. I dress in my oversized t-shirt and wring my hair out in the sink. Bane is waiting on the bed when I reenter in the room.

"How'd it go?"

"Rather well. Tomorrow we go to Jodaupur and talk with Professor Ghosh. After the professor gives me more pain medication we will work as mercenaries for a local gang."

"I unpacked our things. Your clothes are in the top drawer and our shoes and weapons are in the bottom. I put our soap and other toiletries in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

He nods his head and walks to the bathroom. I suppose he's going to take advantage of finally having a shower too. I go to the refrigerator and open it up. I grab a can of chicken and open the cabinets looking for a can opener, but my search turns empty. I move back to the dresser and pull out a knife. It works well and I'm soon eating chicken out of the can with my fingers. I find a trash can next to the stove and throw the empty can in. As Bane comes out of the bathroom I glance out the window. I must have really been distracted, because it is already nighttime and I've just now noticed. I crawl onto the bed and underneath the covers. Bane, who is now distractingly shirtless, gets in bed next to me. I can see the beads of water slide across his muscular chest and my stomach starts to tingle oddly. I turn onto my back and stare at the ceiling. Luckily there is a switch on the wall on my side of the bed and I reach over and turn the light off and we're surrounded by darkness.

**Author's Note: I promise the action will pick up after the next two chapters, which I already have typed. Don't lose faith in me yet! School's started back so hopefully that will mean more updates.**


	14. Chapter 14

Surprisingly, I was the first awake this morning. Although, I can't really move because I'm currently trapped under Bane's gigantic arm, which is draped across my waist. I try moving it, but he just brings me closer to him. Even in his sleep Bane is still stubborn. After a few more attempts I give up. Going back to sleep isn't an option. The sun is shining, though you can't quite tell because the curtains are too thick. I think this is the first time I've ever had a chance to be lazy and I embrace it.

It's hard for my mind to register that I'm no longer in the League, but in India with a man I met a few months ago. Once Bane releases me I'll write her a letter. I keep expecting to here the gong sound throughout the day, but it never happens. I don't regret my decision. Being here with Bane is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a long time. I have strange feelings for him that I can't easily ignore and they've only gotten stronger as we've traveled. I don't know what the feelings are, but I don't mind them. I would still like to know what they mean.

Today we go meet the doctor Bane has found. I'm slightly nervous that something could go wrong, but we should be okay. Bane's rather intelligent and has probably thought out a plan for every situation. I lightly trace circles on his. I hear Bane mumble something and he turns over. I take the opportunity and leap out of bed. Now that I'm up, I grab some paper and a pen out of the dresser and sit at the table. Bane looks at me groggily before he gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. I write a page about where we are, our journey, and our plans. Bane walks out of the bathroom and grabs something to eat. Joining me at the table, he glances at the letter.

"Would you like to say anything to Talia?"

"Tell her we will come back for her once it is safe to do so and that I wish her good health. You need to get dressed," he says, taking off his mask. I seal the envelope and get up to pick out a green and gold sira and matching juttis. I place my pajamas back in the drawer and put on my sira and blouse, before turning to see that Bane already has his mask back on and is staring at me with an unnameable emotion in his eyes. He looks away quickly, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be, and throws his empty can in the trash while I grab the letter.

Once we're in the hallway he locks the door and places the key in his pants pocket. He's practically wearing the same thing as yesterday, but today his pants are tan instead of black. We walk down the stairs and stop in the foyer. I walk up to the man sitting at a desk.

"Do you have a stamp I can use?" The older man points at a roll of them on the counter. Bane starts to dig in his pocket for some change to pay for it.

"It's on the house for the lovely young lady." I look at him skeptically and Bane glares at him. He grins at the both of us and goes back to what he was doing before I interrupted. I rip a stamp off the roll and stick it on the designated spot on the envelope. The early morning sun outside momentarily blinds me. We pass several people and booths lining the street. The booths hold a variety of merchandise, from clothes to food and magazines. It's not a long walk from our new home to the university and we arrive in around twenty minutes. The university is a big stone and brick building with the name written in gold letters above the doors. Students are roaming around everywhere, though they're to enveloped in their own personal lives to notice us. Which is not a bother, the less attention there is the better off we are.

When we're inside the large building we walk towards the stairs and up to the second floor science department. We maneuver down a long white hallway, with doors lined on both sides, and stop at one that has a plaque with the name Pradyut Ghosh. The doors' window is blocked by a piece of paper with words written in Bengali on it. Bane knocks on the door and after a few seconds I hear a faint 'come in'. We enter the room, wait, scratch that, we enter the lab and a man, who I assume is Professor Ghosh, is bent over a table staring into a microscope.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Professor. I am in need of some assistance and you seem to fit the criteria," Bane says in fluent Bengali.

"And what would this assistance be?" the professor says finally looking up from his microscope. The man looks to be around his late thirties to mid-forties. He has a mustache like most of the men, and some women, I've seen here so far. His hair is obviously starting to bald, though he doesn't seem to mind. Not that I have anything against bald men. Bane's bald and he's still quite attractive. _Wait! When did I start finding Bane and all his baldness attractive._ I quickly push those thoughts away to deal with later and focus on the conversation before me.

Bane raises his hand and holds out the vial for the doctor to see, "I need you to replicate this, not only in this form, but also in a form that I can inject straight into my blood stream."

"What is it?"

"It is an inhalant that, when injected into my mask, relieves my constant pain. I only have a few vials left and I need as many as you can make me and as soon as possible," he replies while pulling the fabric off of his face and revealing the intricate metal workings that make up his mask.

"And why should I do this?"

"I'm sure you value your life and I would hate to have to stain my new shirt, but once you have succeeded I will pay you. You mustn't tell anyone of our arrangement," Bane says while walking forward to tower above the scared professor.

The doctor nods his head not needing any more persuasion, "Fine, I will do it."

"I wish you luck doctor. Do not fail me. I will be back in a week."

Bane hands the vial to him and we turn and leave the room. The walk back from the university doesn't take quite as long as the walk there.

"That went well," I say sitting at the table.

"Indeed, it did."

**Author's Note: As soon as Bane gets the serum that will let him go without his mask and they get their new 'job', I promise the Bane/Serenity romance/fluff will pick up. I might even do a section in Bane's point of view, just so the reason of his sudden interest in non-friendship actions will make sense. I know the past few chapters have been kind of dull and I guess they're what you would call filler chapters, but I promise more action in the future. **

**I know that Ra's, if this were a real life scenario, probably wouldn't allow Talia to receive letters from an ex-member of the League, but I think the fact that he basically raised Serenity would have made him more lenient in this situation. Plus, Talia has to be distraught of the loss of her protector and friend, including her new friend, and maybe receiving these letters might let her feel some sort of comfort.**


	15. Chapter 15

I look over at Bane, who's sharpening our knives and swords. Every little movement of his hand brings different muscles, throughout his arm, to attention. All of a sudden, it feels like the temperature of the room rises and sweat runs across my brow. Flustered, I quickly look away before he notices me staring at his arms. I don't know when I became attracted to him, but I'm not going to let it affect our companionship. I'm brought back to reality when an open can of chicken hits my hand, but I don't react to it. I look up, keeping my face blank and not showing how much it really did startle me. Bane is sits across from me, with his mask removed, eating out of his own can. I nod my head instead of wording a thank you. I find unnecessary words annoying. Bane and I have a few, short conversations a day, but they always have a point. I think it makes the few words I do say more meaningful.

I eat my chicken absently and toss the can into the trash without moving from my seat. Bane raises an eyebrow and, after returning his mask to it's appointed spot over his face, flicks his wrist above his left shoulder. I'm confused at first, that is, until I see his empty can fly into the trash. Any vain man would boast, but since he's just Bane, he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door as if nothing happened.

…...

The sun's going down and the room has grown darker while I was showering. The lights are off, but the faint glow from the setting sun gives me just enough light to see Bane already laid across our bed. I climb onto bed and join him under the cover. He doesn't make a move to wrap his arm around me like he normally does, but I subconsciously snuggle against his side anyways.

…...

After eating breakfast the next morning Bane tells me to get dressed. By get dressed he means, in my sira because we're going out. Though, I don't know what we're going out for.

…...

Bane leads me down a street and booths are crowded on both sides. There are people everywhere, buying and negotiating.

"What are we here for?" I ask.

"To occupy time." I don't think browsing a marketplace is the best way for us to occupy time, but I guess it's better than sitting in our room all day. We walk around browsing at all of the presented merchandise. If the vendor isn't engaged in a conversation with a potential customer they try to approach us, but one glare from Bane silences their silver tongues. We leisurely walk a circle back to our home. Before we get there Bane pulls me aside to a food vendor. He points to triangular shaped food and the man places some in a cardboard box and trades them for the money Bane's holding.

…...

I take the first bite once we're seated at the table back in the room. A rush of flavor bombards my tongue. Soon my half is gone. Bane looks at me with amusement.

"What were those?" I ask him.

"Samosas," he replies.

"Well, I think that's the best thing I've ever eaten."

The taste of freedom really is sweet.

**Auth****or's Note: I know, I know. It's really short, but I needed it to be to make the transition from chapter 14 to chapter 16 much smoother. I've started on chapter 16 and estimate the fluff/romance will start around the 18th chapter. So not much longer. I hope I haven't bored you to death yet. **


	16. Chapter 16

The week went by faster than I thought it would and I soon find myself back in the professor's laboratory. Upon noticing us from his position behind his desk, he quickly stands up and practically sprints to his closet. He comes out with a cardboard box and places it on top of a lab table. Bane, with barely noticeable excitement, strides towards the box and opens it. He pulls out a dark glass bottle and studies it before sitting it on the table and digging through the box again. Once he's satisfied with what he's found he looks back at the things he's laid out. He rips off the plastic wrapping off a syringe and the protective cover off the needle while I watch from beside the door. He picks up the glass bottle with his free hand and pushes the needle through the top of the bottle and fills the syringe with, what I assume to be his new pain medication. I'm surprised by his will power when he plunges the needle into his own vein.

Though the doctor is trying to keep his composure, sweat is practically pouring down his face and neck. You think a man as knowledgeable as he would be able to mask his face. or at least have a little confidence. A distant memory of Bane struggling past his bonds to try and snap my neck flashes in my mind and I remember what it's like to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"It should take around an hour before it takes effect," he manages to say. In return Bane lounges against the table and I pull out a chair and sit next to him. Though sitting here for an hour is excruciatingly boring, watching the professor squirm in his chair is quite amusing. Time ticks by slowly and once the hour is complete Bane reaches up and unstraps his mask. His mask clangs against the table as he places it there. The doctor gives an almost inaudible gasp, obviously expecting Bane to have some sort of deformity. I look up at him and my body starts to tingle. I forgot just how handsome his face is. A shock runs up my spine whenever he looks down and his hazel eyes clash with my blue ones.

We sit there for another thirty minutes before Bane picks up the box and balances it on his hip. The professor speaks up once Bane reaches his desk. "The injections should last for five hours."

"You better pray that it does and that no side effects occur. I have decided to spare your life if you do cross me. Instead I will cut off your tongue, gouge out your eyes, chop off your ears, and saw off your hands. One by one. As soon as you heal from one amputation I will begin another. You will never speak, see, hear, or do anything involving science again. You will be disgraced by your country and once you can't stand your own pathetic existence anymore you'll kill yourself and do the job for me," Bane threatens.

His voice, in all it's menacing unmasked glory, brings that unfamiliar tingling feeling back. We walk down the stairs and people finally notice us. Though it's more women than men. I catch the lecherous looks sent Bane's way and glare at anyone who dares glance my way. I grab Bane's hand when I see a women debating on approaching us and smirk at the jealous look she gives me in return. Bane looks down at our clasped hands confusedly, but thinks nothing of it and continues walking towards home.

**Author's Note: I don't have anything much to say so I decided to dedicate this chapter and express my thanks to all of the following:**

**Reviewers: DD, takara410, ZabuzasGirl, Emma, atiketook, emilybball30, JadeObsession, swallowyoursoul, BreakingBadLikeABoss, FallenAshe, TheRealTayler13, Jasmine Scarthing, Jasmine Scarthing, Aphroditessister, . , JohnnyStormsGirl, anon  
**

**Favoriters: Always and a day Love, Bane-of-Gotham, CatalinaVonFeuer, Cthylla, Dr Moustachio Girl, EMO-KID411, . , FABREVANS12, Good-Fellow, HDC 123, JadeObsession, JasmineChyanne, JohnnyStormsGirl, Kicki von Berger, Lightan117, Live-Laugh-Play, MarsPlanetsGirl, OceanAmber, SarahHEARTSBooks, ShadeKitteh301, SophStratt, SpookyMPDG, TheRavenSlayer13, TheRealTayler13, Wezley**  
**WordOfTheWise100, ZabuzasGirl, 13, anonyoumus, beautifulgreek523, emilybball30, fun686, gambette123, hungergamespettalover, jessieandy, josephinekane, kali yugah, lovezjacobblack, persephoneeexox, xXCompletexDisasterXx, **

**Followers: Adeleine95, Always and a day Love, Aphroditessister, Bane-of-Gotham, BreakingBadLikeABoss, Calyx Wolf, Cthylla, Dr Moustachio Girl, EMO-KID411, Em-Jaye, England101, . , FallenAshe, Good-Fellow, GypsyWitchBaby, HDC 123, ILoveReadingAndWriting, JLover.O1O4, JadeObsession, Leandraviv, Night-Storms, Nikki-Nieu, PaigeBlackwood, PhoenixUnicorn115, RKandee13, Reedy-Girl, Rising Phoenix416, SarahHEARTSBooks, ShadeKitteh301, SophStratt, SpiritualWolf13, SpookyMPDG, ThatGirlNamedJen, The Bane, TheRealTayler13, Uniqueness14, Victory Goddess, WordOfTheWise100, XxCrazyBeeGirlxX, adyyleee, beautifulgreek523, copey, dietrich2234, eagles1988, emilybball30, gaara's-baby-gurl17, hidansgirl1234, hungergamespettalover, jessieandy, josephinekane, kelsey112, livelaughluvmusic, lovezjacobblack, , mcrmy246, mia-mirkwood, nachobeats823, olive luv, persephoneeexox, purplejellybeany, regret-isn't-everything, rosebaby123, stellarallie, swallowyoursoul, takara410, .fleur, vlalelie-tje, willowjay, xXCompletexDisasterXx, xXxJoker47xXx, xxOpheliaxx.**

**If you would like me to remove you from any of those lists I will. **


End file.
